Can't Get Enough Of You
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Oneshot* Katie has been feeling really needy for her husband lately so she decides to do something to spend time with him. *WARNING: Sexual Content! No Likey No Read!*


_Me: Bad news still have a lack of Sheamus Inspiration. Good news I have some AJ Styles Inspiration! :D :D It's another Oneshot lemon but these two have been in my head lately so enjoy ;D ;D_

"So let me get this straight, we went shopping just so you could find something for you to wear so Allen can walk in on you doing something?" Ally asked as she was driving Katie home.

"Or I can surprise him." Katie smiled happily holding her bag.

"Man with the way you've two have been going lately I'm surprised that you're not already knocked up again." Ally said rolling her eyes

"Oh the doctor said I can't have any babies after Kaylee so I'm good." Katie smiled.

"So how many times have you guys done it this week alone….scratch that, today?" Ally asked.

"Three times, once in the shower, once in the bed room and once in the kitchen." Katie smiled.

"Glad Skylar is with her aunt and I'm watching Kaylee tonight." Ally mumbled as they stopped at Katie's hourse.

"Thanks Ally!" Katie smiled getting out. "See you later!" She smiled running inside and seeing if the coast was clear then went upstairs and quickly changed into a Essence of Glamour Teddy in Pink and Black then went downstairs then checked and see if the coast was clear, once it was then she sat on the couch and popped her feet up then started feeling herself.

"Mmmmmmmmm Allen." She moaned to herself as she stuck her hand in her underwear then her phone rang. "Fuck!" She yelled as she answered it. "Hello?!" She asked angrily.

"_Whoa! What's gotten you in a bad mood?" _Allen asked acting defensive,

"Sorry baby, I was just about to do something when you called." Katie said sounding sorry.

"_It's ok baby. I just called to see if you were hungry."_

"Oh I am alright." Katie purred in the phone.

"_I meant for food." _Allen said catching Katie's drift.

"I am as well." Katie said as she closed her eyes, stuck her hands in her underwear and started feeling herself.

"_What are you thinking then?" _Allen asked.

"Tube Steak." Katie smirked as she stuck two fingers in and out of her

"_Katie." _Allen said seriously.

"Just get some Strawberries I'll fix something tonight." Katie said as she kept her moans in her.

"You sure?" Allen asked as he walked in the door still on the phone and watched Katie. He already was ahead of her due to him feeling the same way she was right now.

"Positive baby." Katie moaned touching herself right now and Allen went behind the wall and watched her some more and took off his shirt.

"Katie are you ok?" Allen asked.

"Are you somewhere secluded right now?" Katie asked moaning as she moved on the couch.

"I just pulled over, why do you ask?"

"What would you do to me right now?" Katie asked as she moaned. "Sexually."

"Depends, what are you doing?" Allen asked as he smirked at the sight of Katie.

"Thinking about you, playing with my pussy." Katie moaned.

"Dirty girl…" Allen moaned as his hand wondered to his crouch.

"I'm yours baby." Katie moaned. "Now what would you do to me?"

"First I'd bend you over and smack your butt a few times." Allen breathed as he saw Katie move around some more.

"Oh god yes, I'm so bad baby, punish me!" Katie moaned louder as Allen unzipped his jeans, grabbed his cock and started stroking it.

"Then I'd pull your hair then force you to suck on me." Allen said as he watched Katie some more. It took a lot not to go in there right now.

"Oh god!" Katie moaned. "I'd deep throat the hell out of you baby…"

"It's taking me so much not to cum right now baby." Allen said stroking himself.

"I'd deep throat you so good that when you do cum it'd be all over me daddy." Katie moaned as Allen's eyes widened and he lost it and came. Luckily he wasn't the only one as Katie moaned loudly then caught her breath.

"Did you cum already?" Allen asked catching his breath.

"Yeah…." Katie panted. "That thought made me cum good."

"What thought?"

"The one of you cumming on me." Katie smiled as she started licking her fingers. Allen couldn't take it anymore as he hung up the phone, grabbed the bag and walked in the living room and got right next to Katie.

"Are you trying to be the death of me woman?" Allen asked as Katie opened her eyes.

"Allen you're here! And shirtless" She smiled seductively.

"I've been here a while, gave me quite a show." Allen smirked. "So where did you get the outfit?"

"Bought it today, to wear just for our fun." Katie smiled. "What do you think?" She asked as she put a finger on her lips and smiled and Allen kissed her passionately.

"Love it, especially when the parts that matter are see through." Allen smirked in the kiss as he started rubbing on Katie.

"I knew you would baby." Katie moaned as she moved when he rubbed her. "Daddy don't tease me!" She begged.

"After that show you gave me I have no choice." Allen smiled kissing her neck.

"Wait….you saw that?" Katie asked.

"Yep, made me cum too." He smirked kissing her neck.

"You sneaky little…."Katie breathed as she kissed Allen passionately then pulled down his jeans and boxers.

"Hey I felt like you are right now so don't start with me." Allen said kissing her passionately.

"Or else what, gonna smack my ass?" Katie asked while smirking as Allen sat down and gently grabbed Katie and put her in position.

"A thong I like that." Allen smirked as he smacked her butt hard.

"I knew it." Katie moaned as he smacked her butt again.

"Going to be a good girl now?" Allen asked.

"Depends, what are you going to make me do if I'm not?" Katie asked seductively as she sat up and kissed him passionately then moved to his cheek, neck, pecks, stomach. "What? Not much to say?" She asked as she grabbed his cock.

"You pretty much know what to do at this point." Allen smirked as Katie started sucking on it. "Oh yeah that's my girl." He moaned as he felt Katie take it in his mouth some more and heard her choke a bit. "Oh god Katie…" He moaned as he relaxed and closed his eyes and put his hand in Katie's hair as she started bobbing her head. When he felt close he felt her stop then opened his eyes. "Katie?" He asked as she was taking off the outfit.

"Can't mess it up now can I?" Katie asked as she winked at him as she finished undressing then she took off his shoes and got on his lap.

"Nope." Allen smiled as he grabbed Katie's hips and the two kissed passionately for a while.

"God this feels so good." Katie smiled as she moved her hips up and down but Allen wasn't in her yet. "It's like we're two horny teenagers." She giggled.

"Only we're adults and we can go longer than them." Allen moaned as he started moving his hips with her then started biting her neck.

"Man I have no idea what's happened to us but I like it." Katie moaned as Allen bit her. "Oh yesssssssss!" She moaned as Allen stopped and got an idea.

"Sit down and spread your legs open." He said as Katie moved over and did just that. "Soaking wet I love that." He smiled seductively as he got in the bag and pulled out a thing of Chocolate covered strawberries then took one out and rubbed it on her cilt.

"Mmmmmmm that feels good." Katie moaned as Allen smiled and ate it.

"Tastes good too." He smiled.

"What did you eat?" Katie asked as she got up and saw the Strawberries. "Baby you know me so well." She smiled sitting back.

"Want one?" Allen asked.

"Yes please." Katie smiled as Allen grabbed one and stuck it in her a bit. "I said I wanted one, not one in me." She moaned.

"Trust me it tastes good this way." Allen smiled as he took it out and handed it to her and Katie took a bite.

"It does." Katie smiled as she ate it then got an idea as she put his cock back in his mouth.

"What are you…..?" Allen asked

"Trust me on this." Katie smiled as she started stroking him then putting it back in her mouth then Allen sat back for a while as he heard Katie gag then looked down and saw her bobbing her head.

"Oh Katie." Allen moaned as he felt like cumming. "Katie, I'm going to cum!"

"Hold on a second." Katie said as she laid down on the couch. "Ok now cum." She smiled sticking a finger in her mouth as Allen started stroking himself then came all over Katie and she giggled. "That does turn me on." She smiled as she saw where the Strawberries was and grabbed one and put some of Allen's cum on it then ate it. "Mmmmmmmmmm." She smiled "Delicious."

"Man that's hot." Allen moaned as he felt himself getting hard again.

"Wanna try it?" Katie asked as she took another Strawberry and put some of his cum on it and brought it up to his lips and he took a bite of it.

"Good, but not as good as it is with yours on it." Allen moaned as he finished that Strawberry then went down and started licking her.

"Oh god." Katie moaned as she laid down and started squirming.

"God you taste like chocolate." Allen moaned as he started sucking on her.

"Only because you put the strawberries in me." Katie mumbled

"Worth it huh?" Allen asked as he sucked on her harder then Katie squirted in his mouth. "Did not know you could do that." He smirked

"I didn't either." Katie blushed as Allen kissed her roughly. "Daddy….please, take me." She moaned and begged.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Allen breathed as he entered her roughly and deeply.

"Oh yeah! Pound that pussy baby!" Katie moaned as Allen started moving. "That's it baby!" She moaned.

"So fucking tight." Allen moaned as he thrusted in her some more.

"All for you baby!" Katie moaned as she started moving her hips with his and Allen kissed her neck.

"The things you do to make me go wild." Allen moaned as he grabbed both of her breasts and started fondling them.

"Oh god….!" Katie yelled as he licked her right nipple. "Fuck! I love your fucking mouth!" She yelled as he thrusted in her some more and she squirted again.

"Don't tell me you had enough." Allen smirked as he thrusted in her some more.

"Not yet baby!" Katie moaned Allen kept pounding in her some more. "Getting there though!"

"Wait for me baby." Allen said as he kissed her passionately then started to lick her face slowly.

"I will." Katie moaned as she thrusted with him as well. "God I love this!" She moaned as Allen kept thrusting in her.

"I'm close Katie, keep waiting for me!" Allen moaned.

"I don't know if I can!" Katie moaned as he kept thrusting in her.

"Ok now!" Allen yelled as the two screamed each other's names and came then Allen collapsed on her.

"Oh….god…..that was amazing." Katie panted.

"I…can get used to this." Allen panted.

"So can I." Katie purred as she nuzzled his chest.

"Let's rest first my little sex kitten." Allen said pulling the blanket over the couch on to them.

"Alright." Katie purred as Allen rolled over to his side then pulled Katie close.

"I love you." Allen smiled

"I love you too." Katie smiled back.

_Me: Oh man, those two. Hottest couple I have don't you agree? ;D ;D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
